mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Late
In series Little Miss Dotty: Both have curly hair and freckles. Out of series *White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland, both are late). *Beth (Total Drama series, both are late for stuff) *Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb, both are late and have orange hair), *Postman Pat (Namesake series, both have orange hair) *Norman Price (Fireman Sam, both have orange hair) *Mr. Fothergill (Bob the Builder, both have orange hair and freckles) *Rita (Peanuts, both are late and have orange hair) *Woody (Suite Life On Deck, both can be late) *Pinkmo (The Gibber Show, both are late for stuff). *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Arthur, both have orange curly hair). *Troy McClure (The Simpsons, both have orange hair) *Philip J. Fry (Futurama, both have orange hair) *Lois Griffin (Family Guy, both have orange hair) *Sour Susan (Horrid Henry, both have orange hair) *Lee Kanker (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, both have orange curly hair and freckles) *Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones, both have orange hair) *Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo, both have orange hair) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls, both have orange hair) *Constable Knapweed (The Herbs, both have orange hair) *The Marshal of the Air Force (Roald Dahl's The BFG, both have orange hair) *Abigali the Woodmouse (Once Upon a Forest, both have orange hair) *Arnold Perlstein (The Magic School Bus, both have orange hair and have yellow on) *Janet (The Magic School Bus, both have the same hairstyle and colour and have yellow on) *Gretchen Grundler (Recess, both have freckles) *Rosie (The Railway Series, both have freckles) *Billy Shoepack (TUGS, both have orange hair and freckles) *Truman (Dino Babies, both have orange hair) *Tallulah (Tickety Toc, both have orange hair) *Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, both have orange curly hair) *Tracey McBean (Namesake series, both have orange hair) *Chris Andersen (Fairy Tale Police Department, both have orange hair) *Naughty Nick (Letterland, both have orange hair) *Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies, both have orange hair and freckles) *Mr. Dimwiddy (Ivor the Engine, both have orange hair) *Charlie the Clown (The Shoe People, both have orange hair) *Sammy Sailor (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both have orange curly hair) *Dodger (Oliver and Company, both have freckles) *Dr. Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog, both have orange hair) *Jamie (Jamie and the Magic Torch, both have orange hair) *Droopy Dog (Namesake series, both have orange hair) *Chief Winchley (Squiddly Diddly, both have orange hair) *Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers, both have orange hair) *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers, both have orange hair) *Alameda Slim (Home on the Range, both have orange hair) *Michael Darling (Peter Pan, both have orange hair) *Hercules (Disney, both have orange hair) *Roger and Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians, all three have orange hair) *Fagin (Oliver and Company, both have orange hair) *The Theme Song Guy (The Emperor's New Groove, both have orange hair) *Buddy Pine/Syndrome (The Incredibles, both have orange hair) *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes, both have orange hair) *Nigel Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys, both have orange hair) *Dany (Wisdom of the Gnomes, both have orange hair) *Bloom (Winx Club, both have orange hair) *Agent Heather (Gadget Boy, both have orange hair) *Too-Late Toby (Little Monsters, both are late for everything) *Yukari Tanizaki (Azumanga Daioh, both of them are always late for their jobs.) Category:Main series